dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ (Quotes)
Numerous quotations throughout the ''Dragon Ball'' movies can be found in the appending sections, broken down in the following format. The following quotes are comprised and collected from the Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ full-length movie. Dialogue :Angels of Hell: Good morning, Mr. Pouty-Pants! :Sorbet: Just because I'm small, doesn't mean you can take me lightly, Earthlings. :Shenron: It's unwise to be rude to a dragon. :Shu: We wish for a million zeni! :Piccolo: Something tells me we're in trouble! :Frieza: Don't tell me you're surprised! Of course, my vengeance must be satisfied! :Frieza: You compare this insignificant nothing to Zarbon and Dodoria? Was that a joke? Ha! Either you brought the most cowardly of all my troops to my welcoming party, or the Frieza Force has become woefully faint of heart. How do you expect us to run an empire that strikes fear across the galaxies while we're cowering from a handful of Saiyan garbage!? :Dr. Brief: Wait, Frieza's back?! :Android 18: Don't get your feelings hurt, but I'm still a lot stronger than you guys. :Whis: You two are still thinking before you move rather than just moving. I'm afraid this habit is especially strong with you, Vegeta. This overthinking is limiting your fighting speed. Messages can only travel through your nervous system so fast. When you rely on thoughts for physical action, you lose precious fighting time. :Goku: You really do like to overthink everything Vegeta. :Vegeta: Oh shut your face. Your only thinking less because your an idiot. :Whis: Your end goal should be to master the ability to have each part of your body move independently of the other parts. But I admit this is exceedingly difficult; In fact, not even Lord Beerus has mastered it, and he's a god. :Whis: I'm simply the life form that's known as Whis! At the moment, it's my job to look after Lord Beerus. :Gohan: I can handle his men, I guess. But this is serious, Bulma. I don't think you understand what kind of opponent Frieza is. It took my dad everything he had to win their battle last time, and Frieza's powered up to a completely different level. We can't beat him. :Sorbet: Soldiers! Give them everything you've got! :Krillin: I'm just an Earthling that knows how to fight! :Frieza: Despite all my heinous provocations on Namek, Goku still couldn't will himself to destroy me. He's a nobleman of great moral clarity. So pure, he makes me want to vomit! :Shisami: Lord Frieza, Sorbet, permission to join in the battle? :Shisami: I'll start with you, Namekian. :Frieza: It was poetic using Earth's dragon to save me from Earth's Hell. Oh, you can't imagine the depths of my suffering there. I spent most of my days strung up like a damn pupating moth, trapped over a field of delicate little flowers where bands of angels and fairies and enchanted stuffed animals lived! They played songs and danced asinine jigs as if their only care in life, was when they would get their next warm, fuzzy hug! Instead of ruling the universe with an iron fist, I was serenaded by teddy bears! :Goku: You're a lot stronger now than the last time I saw you, Frieza, there's no question about that. But it's been a really long time, and in case you didn't notice, I've gotten stronger, too. :Jaco: I feel like I'm stuck in some kind of bizarre nightmare. How can one Earthling have that much strength?! :Frieza: So what is this? Super Saiyan with blue hair dye? :Frieza: I know gold's a bit gauche, but I wanted to ensure you grasp my new position atop the pecking order. And for the sake of your feeble mind, let's keep the name simple as well; we'll call this Golden Frieza. :Beerus: I'm a Destroyer God! I am not here to take sides! :Goku: Your new form is burning through more power than your body can supply. You should have waited until you were used to this form and knew how to regulate it before you started picking fights. :Vegeta: That's right, you had no idea, did you? I've been a Super Saiyan for years, and now, I too have the power of a God. :Vegeta: Hmph, look at you. All that boasting of superiority, and now here you are, beaten and groveling in the dirt. At the very least, show some damn honor in defeat. I hope you enjoyed your second chance at life, because trust me, you'll never have another. :Frieza: You can all go to Hell WITHOUT ME! Site Navigation Category:Quotes